Total Drama Island: Frozen Tundra Edition
by BitterOS
Summary: Chris is back with more heartfelt challenges, but this time the campers are gettin chilly in the North Pole. FINAL CAMPERS CHOSEN!
1. Sign Up

**Total Drama Island: Frozen Tundra Edition**

**I've never really sent in a character for these stories or read a lot, but people say they're really cool. So, I just wanted to see what it was like to create my own Total Drama Island series, so here it is. Applications are at the bottom of the intro.**

* * *

Reruns of Total Drama Island were on. Past campers were screaming at their tvs, some even crying and hiding behind their couches.They were all going back to the possibly worst eight weeks of their previous summer. Just as the reruns were playing it suddenly stopped and a figure appeared.

"Guess who. Yes, it's me...Chris Mclean." He stepped out from the shadows wearing a heavy fur coat, onto a floor covered with snow. "You might be asking yourself, why do I have a fur coat on and why am I standing on snow. Well, I'll tell you," Chris said grinning. "...Total...Drama...Island is back! That's right and this time we're getting icey in the North Pole." Chris was then handed a piece of paper. "What's this? Another one. It's like the 400th that's come in. Okay, I'll look at it." Chris said to the crew member beside him. He quickly scanned over it, shaking his head up and down, left to right. He sighed. "This is the best one to come in. Just keep it, until we get more." He gave the paper back the crew member and turned back to the camera. "Where were we...oh, yeah. Applications are storming in and if you send one in you might be lucky enough to get picked to be on Total Drama Island: Frozen Tundra Edition."

"After the last season we've gotten a lot more popular, but most of them didn't meet the expectations. Hello, Total _Drama_Island, people. Please send in your applications to Camp Wawanokwa in Muskoka, Canada. Our producers are so desperate they're asking penguins if they wanna apply, if you know what's good for the penguins you'll send in an application."

* * *

Rules:

1) ORIGINAL CHARACTERS!

2) Please, don't send in characters from different stories.

3) If you're going to use foreign languages like Japanese, Turkish, and any language other than Spanish and English, please explain.

4) If you're going to use a stereotype just use about four words to desribe them.

5) Submit as many as 5 characters(1 or 2 may be picked, though...). Also, if you want you're character is already dating someone, they might or might not break up not for sure.

6) If you have a musician and they have a song to play in their audition tape, use the 1 verse. Short audition tapes about 2 or 3 minutes.

7)No clones of TDI members it'd be weird saying I don't know maybe Gwen had a twin sister with the exact same personality. Other then that they could be their stereotype.

Just like you I want to be part of the action, so one or two of my characters will be camper/s. You won't find out till I pick the 17-22 final campers. If there's no stereotype that's fine just try to describe your camper in the best way. Applications below, so here we go!

_Name:_

_Nickname:_

_Age:_

_Gender: (For name purposes only)_

_Stereotype:_

_Appereance:_

_Traits: (Tall, Accents, etc)_

_Everyday Clothes:_

_Bathing Suit:_

_Personality:_

_Likes:_

_Dislikes:_

_Phobia:_

_Talents:_

_Not Talents:_

_Dating Anyone:_

_If So, Type Of Person They Are:_

_If So, How Do They Act Around Them: (Creepy Spy Thing, Flirt, Clingy)_

_Why TDI:_

_Brief History:_

_Audition Tape:_

_Does Your Camper Use Profanity: (Bad Language)_

_Suggestions For Challenges:_

_Favorite Saying/ Original Quote:_

_Favorite Original TDI Challenge:_

_Extra: (Drive, Juvy, etc)_

If I need anything else I'll just send a PM or something.


	2. Campers

Here are the final campers and their auditions for Total Drama Island: Frozen Tundra Edition:

**Eli Nicotero (Another Dead Hero)**

**Nickname/s: none**

**Age/s: 18**

**_Audition Tape: Camera shows Eli setting up the camera. "There we go." He sits down with his guitar, his room is full of metal music and horror movie posters. "Hey TDI:FT dudes, I'm Eli Nicotero and I'm trying to join this gig you got going on. Checked your rules and i would like to mention I'm a metal head, nothing more. I'm funny and cool to be around, also pretty good at grades. Would like to join to win the cash, meet people, maybe fall in love, same ol' BS. Wanna see me doing some metal, here's a clip of me preforming at a Talent show."_**

_**Camera switches to a short clip of Eli singing and playing Lamb Of God's "In Your Words" with 2 other people on other instruments. The band is playing for a bit before Eli gets to the mic to scream, then gets back to playing a bit before singing.**_

**"A sacred cash cow with sickly tits**  
**Dripping temptation for hypocrites**  
**To death she's beaten**  
**The prosperous endlessly stating the obvious**

**Caught in your words, sever the knot this time**  
**Somebody show me their true face**  
**Face me once as I leave all that I despise**  
**Face me as I unleash this hate refined"**

**The clip then ends going back to Eli who smiles. "Hoped you liked that and choose me for TDI:FT, peace ya'll." Camera then turns off.**

**Tommy Peruz (Realityshowfan)**

**Nickname/s: none**

**Age/s: 7**

_****__Audition Tape: A cute little kid walks in front of the screen. He looks to be about seven, with sandy brown hair that falls just above his cute puppy dog brown eyes. He has pale skin and wears a pokemon T-shirt.  
"Wello Evwewone! My namwes Tommwy and I would Wove to be on your show! I pwomise I would do my wery best to be on my bwest behavior and..."  
He pauses, semming to be thinking about something. Then he smiles wickedly and speaks again, this time in a dark voice that sounds demonic coming from such a small child.  
"Okay, let's cut the crap. Yeah, I'm seven. But I'm also a genius. An evil genius. And if you don't believe me, you will once I win your show. Because I will win. I can have those loser teenagers eating out of the palms of my hands! And if you DON'T pick me, I'll have my "Friends" arrange a little "Accident" For you. Kapeish?"_

_**Paige Sanderson (GwedolynD) **_

_**Nickname/s: none**_

_**Age/s: 17**_

_**Audition Tape: No Tape, her mother wrote a letter to the cast of Total Drama Island: Frozen Tundra Edition saying that she was desperate, and since she doesn't have much time on her hands, she couldn't be of much help for her daughter, this could be a possible solution for her to break her shell.**_

**Wyatt Henderson (Urban Edd)**

**Nickname/s: WyTI Tech**

**Age/s: 17**

_**Audition Tape:We see Wyatt at the skatepark, doing a series of tricks, he then ollies off his board. "Hello, guys, it's me Wyatt and I wanna be on TDI: FT because it'd be cool and stuff." Some skateboarder then falls into him. "Watch, where you're going prep." the skater said. "You ran into me, Ryan." The skater than turns and skates in the other direction. "Ughh! As you can see i'm always referred to as a prep, but I live with it anyway it's cool!" He then shows some kind of gnarly piece sign and jumps back on his skateboard. The camera fades out, but you can hear another crash. "Sorry, Erin!"**_

**Lily and Nick Richardson (Victoria1993)**

**Nickname/s: Lily: Lils Nick: none**

**Age/s: 16**

_**Audition Tape: We see Lily in an art room, at an easel, painting a bowl of fruit. She looks up and speaks in a soft voice.  
"Hei Total Drama! My name's Lily, but you can call me Lils if you want. Why do I want to join? Well, my parents AND my brother think I need to get tough and I thought, why not your show? After all, what could be worse than living in the frozen tundra for eight weeks? So pick me Lily for your show! Please?" she says the last part with big, puppydog eyes and then blows a kiss.**_

_**Audition Tape: We see Nick, in cadet training gear climbing over a wall, crawling under some dark green tarp and grabbing two heavy rocks and running through some thick tires. When he's done, he drops the rocks and runs to the camera, wiping his brow. "Hello Total Drama:Frozen Tundra Edition!" He shouts. "Cadet Nick Richards here!" he continues in a normal voice. " As you can see, I've just finished my training.5 hours straight of it to be exact..." He flexes a muscle. "Pick me, and the other campers won't stand a chance! I'm stong, athletic, brave and I have a high tolerance for extreme temperatures and pain!" Someone throws a rock at his head and it starts to swell. He shows no sign of feeling it. "See?" he asks, pointing to it. "PICK ME!" he says, running off to get his bruise tended to.**_

**Aidan Snake (The American Writer)**

**Nickname/s: none**

**Age/s: 16**

_**Audition Tape: In a park, Aidan is seen sitting on a bench. He smiles and dodges a frisbee, and nervously chuckles. "'Sup?" he exclaimed, "I'm Aidan, and after seeing the ratings of TDI, I was impressed with the ratings. But you know what would make you get MORE ratings? Me. I will bring in the drama, and you won't regret picking me. I am also great in personality. I am sweet, caring, kind, I have self contro-" He is cut off by the frisbee hitting his head. He glowers. "HEY! WHO THREW THE FREAKIN' FRISBEE-" He notices he is still on camera, and chuckles. "Uh, like I said - control..."  
**_

**Alexis Tennerman (xoxoPinkRosesoxox)**

_**Audition Tape: You see Alex sitting by a river writing in here journal. "Alex, are you ready?" The girl holding the camera says. "Yeah." Alex answers." Well, I'm Alex and I want to be on TDI :FT for 2 reasons. 1. To be alone and 2. it's quiet, I hope. So pick me, im begging you, literally.  
**_

**Jake Greeman (TDI Charlie Brown)**

**Nickname/s: Captain**

**Age/s: 17**

**Audition Tape: (Jake is standing on bo****ard his ship) Avast ye Kunuks! Ye be in the presence of the notorious Jake Greeman, soon to be the greatest pirate to ever exist! When I win yer little game, it'll be one extra title to add to me already impressive resume! Ye all thought Heather and Justin were back-stabbing scalliwags? Ye thought Duncan was a criminal? HA! I laugh at their feeble attempts of portraying a crook! Watch what I can do!  
**

**Alex Payner (Tornography)**

**Nickname/s: Vale**

**Age/s: 16**

_**Audition Tape: Alex is sitting on his bed with his legs crossed. "Hey, guys! This is Alex here! I wanted to tell you guys that I will be on TDIFTE because I have talent. I'm flexible, skinny, and useful in many many situations!"  
**_

**Robert Raddel (Hero Sillet)**

**Nickname/s: Rob Radd**

**Age/s: 16**

_**Audition Tape: Hey this is Robert Radd and i want to tell you that i think every one should get along,i will help lead this and be a hero, and every one will be friends and shed their stereotypes, i will be a hero, incidently that is just the song i have picked to sing for you tonight...( Hero by skillet [shocker ain't it])**_

I'm just a step away  
I'm just a breath away  
Losing my faith today  
Falling off the edge today

I am just a man  
Not superhuman  
I'm not superhuman  
Someone save me from the hate

It's just another war  
Just another family torn  
Falling from my faith today  
Just a step from the edge  
Just another day in the world we live

I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero, save me now  
I need a hero to save my life  
A hero will save me just in time

...and i hope you likethis and accept me to tdi (screen fades to black)

**Kyle Delica (beokogan)**

Nickame/s: Kyle

Age/s: 16

**Nickname/s:**

_****__**Audition Tape: *the camera turns on and shows Kyle leaning against a tree in the middle of a forest* "Hello Total Drama, I bet your wondering why I'm bothering to make an audition tape. Well, I want to show people that I can actually do something and come out on top. Plus I think it will help with ratings to have a strategizer on your show." *He grins* "Plus I have ways of making people listen to me, something you probably want. You better pick me, or I'll find some way to get on the hard way." *The camera turns to static**_

_******Desmond Matthewson (GwedolynD)**_

_******Nicknames/s: none**_

_******Age/s: 18**_

_****__**Audition Tape:He is leaning against a wall in a dark ally so you can just see him.  
"I thought I'd might try this, free food, free accommodation, and possibly some good cash" he shrugs his shoulders "we'll I haven't got much to loose, so why the hell not"  
A voice from behind the camera yells out 'Is that it?"  
He just stares back unfazed.  
"I'll take that as a yes then" the camera man mumbles and the camera is promptly switched of.  
**_

_**********Stanley and Kyle Fredrickson (MajorMikey a.k.a ME!)**_

_******Nickname/s: Kyle: Ky Ky Stanley: S.T**_

_******Age/s: 17**_

_********__Audition Tape: We see the twins facing each other arguing, loudly. They then look to the camera to see it turned on. "Uhm," They both say in unison,"we were just discussing,"Stanley get cut off," why we should be on Total Drama Island: Frozen Tundra Edition." Kyle finishes. They both stare back at each other. "Dude, is that really neces-" Stanley gets cut off by Kyle. "Is what necessary?" Kyle said. "Kyle, stop cutting me off!" Stanley shouts. " Geez, that's all you had to say. It isn't my fault I we have a teleconnetic connection." Kyle says pushing his glasses up. "Wha?" Stanley says with a confused look. Kyle just walks away and the camera goes static._


	3. A Warm and Frosty Welcome Pt 1

**OMG! I'm so sorry I haven't updated sooner. Reason being I've been on my mom's bad side lately. Anyways, I'm glad to update!

* * *

**

**A Warm and Frosty Welcome Pt 1  
**

Penguins, Polar Bears and many other arctic are enjoying the silent and frosty wasteland. The arctic creatures seem to stop their activities as they perk their heads up to the flopping sound of propellers, as a chopper starts descending from the icy blue sky.

When the chopper lands, the door slides open as an intern steps out but before he can take another step he gets hit on the head by a propeller that fell off the top of the chopper and fell to the ground. Another person comes out of the chopper with a parka on and his hood up and steps over the the intern. He then put his hood down revealing no one other than, Chris McLean.

"We're on, sir." The camera man said, adjusting the camera a little. Chris turned to the camera and smiling. "Hello, National Television and welcome to Total Drama Island: Frozen Tundra Edition or TDI: FT, for short. I just know that you're all ready to find out what type of challenges we have for our campers this season," Chris said, smiling even harder now before finishing " Well, you'll just have to see and find out." Chris finished.

**_Cut to opening Theme!_**

The sound of propellers is heard, as the first chopper lands and the door slides open to find a tall and slim fella standing there with short brown hair in a pair of white sneakers, blue jeans, and a white long-sleeve shirt with a guitar on it.

"Here's our first camper, Aidan." Chris said, as Aidan walked over to the host and shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you, Chris." Aidan then sat his duffel down and sat on it. As this was going on another chopper made it's descent, the door slid open and out walked a girl of average height and shoulder length hazel brown hair, wearing black rimmed glasses, wearing black chucks, cargo shorts, and a white t-shirt with the words 'Quarantine, my ride totally sick'. "And here comes, Alex." Chris said, while Alex picked up here suitcase and walked over to stand next to Aidan. "Hello." Aidan said with a huge smile, as he stuck out his hand."Hi." She said while shaking his hand. The sound of screaming catches everyone's attention as they turn toward the source, as they see someone jump out and pull a string, which causes a parachute to shoot out.

The chopper lands first and the door slides open and a girl walks out with two bags in each hand wearing a pink jacket, white jeans, and pink and black converse. She through one of the bags out, then walked over to the other two campers. "Lily?" Chris asked. "Yes?" She replied looking at the sky. "How long is it gonna be until Nick gets down here?" She looked at her watch. "About 10-15 minutes." Chris then turned back around toward the camera. "Okay, then."

One by One the choppers with teenagers of all different kinds start to show up. There's only one chopper left and as it touches the Icy ground the door slides open...

"Ahoy!, bucko. Me name be Jake." The teenage pirate took a step out and wore and eye patch, red bandanna with dark brown hair sticking out, black leather pirate boots, dusty brown pants, a red, dusty sweater, red scarf, and and a pirate sword under his belt.

"Ah! Our pirate friend is here." Chris walked up to Jake and shook his hand. "I'm surprised to see you don't have a hook."

Jake walked over to everybody and dropped his chest which only contained his clothes, as I was told.

"Now, that everybody is here. I have to call each of your names to make sure we don't leave anyone when we head to camp. So I'll start with Aidan."

"Here."

"Alex."

"Present."

"Lily."

"Yes.

"Nick."

"Ahhh!" Was all the cold come out of his mouth before he hit the ground, luckily he had landed on his duffel. Nick wore khaki shorts, a camouflage shirt, and combat boots. He had buzzed red hair. Unfortunately his tongue was stuck to the ground. "He-ya!"

"Alex."

"Here." Alex had long reddish brown hair, wore a knitted blue sweater, thin jeans, and graffiti tagged sneakers.

"Wyatt."

"At your service." Wyatt had medium length brown hair, he wore a green and blue polo shirt, khaki shorts, and US Assn polo sneakers.

"Robert."

"Ready." Rob had short brown hair. He was pretty normal looking. He had on a blue button up shirt and blue jeans, with white sneakers.

"Kyle."

"Huh?" Kyle had black hair with bangs that fell over his left eye with a red streak in it. He wore a black shirt the said 'By reading this, you have given me brief control of your mind', dark blue jeans, black vans, and a blood wristband on his right wrist.

"Eli."

"Yup." Eli is a little big weight wise, he wears a black shirt the says 'Jesus S(L)aves' on the front and a red long sleeve one underneath. He has black jeans and black and white sneakers. And wears a spiked wristband/wristguard.

"Desmond."

"Whatever." Desmond has short black wild hair, thick rimmed glasses, a dark brown leather jacket, old worn jeans, an old worn t-shirt, and big biker boots.

"Paige."

"Here." Paige wears dark glasses due to the fact that she's blind. Wears a dark blue sweatshirt, long sleeved with a hood, sleeves go over her knuckles, denim jeans and old sneakers, and a blind stick.

"Tommy."

"Wight, heya." Tommy was the youngest of the group. He had sandy brown hair. Wears a pokemon shirt with pikachu on it. Short blue jeans and high socks, with pokemon sneakers and a heavy orange backpack.

"And. Jake."

"Ahoy!"

"Well, that's all. Let's head to camp." Chris started walking and the campers followed. They had walked for about fifteen minutes, before they reached it. Camp had two cabins one for boys and one for girls. There were two more cabins one for chris and one for chef. The mess hall was straight across from the bathrooms.

"I'll see you guys, later." Chris said walking toward his cabin. The teenagers and Tommy walked into their cabins.

* * *

**I had to rush so, that's why its so short. I am so sorry again guys. I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible.  
**


End file.
